The Phone Call
by Akuro13
Summary: It's the holidays and everyone is decorating, but one. That is until The Phone Call. Sasuke and Naruto spend a day together and finally confess their feelings in front of the Christmas tree. SasuNaru. second chapter lemon
1. The Phone Call

Ok so this was waaaaay longer then I thought it would be…and my original idea was only in a small portion of this fic. I'm not to confident with this story but I would greatly appreciate reviews so that I can improve my writing=]

* * *

The Phone Call

The air is crisp, bare tree branches are shaking in the cold breeze, and everyone is putting up decorations in preparation for the Christmas holiday. However, one teen had no plans of celebrating the holidays…until The Phone Call.

Sasuke blinked open his eyes and glared in the direction of the sleep disrupting phone. As it rang again he slung his right arm over his eyes, deciding whether or not to answer. After another infuriating ring, he let out a defeated sigh and grabbed his phone, never removing his arm that covered his eyes. Not bothering with checking caller ID, he answered with a harsh "what?"

"Well hello to you too, teme!" Came an annoyed voice through the phone.

Letting his arm slide from his eyes to above his head he sighed again. "Geeze dobe, what do you want?"

"I want you to come over and help me put up my Christmas tree!" Naruto blared in his ear, the earlier annoyed tone now replaced with the usual overly cheerful one.

"I'm in the middle of something more important."

Sasuke could practically hear Naruto roll his eyes as he gave his reply of "But Sasuke, this will be so much better than what you were doing! You were just sleeping anyways!" Ok, so it was a little weird that Naruto knew what he was doing, but he just brushed it aside while he tried to think of something to say

"I wasn't sleeping, I was napping." Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut as he realized how stupid of a reply that was. Then immediately knowing what the blonde's reaction would be, he mouthed the words along with him.

"THAT'S THE SAME THING!"

He opened his mouth to start a shabby defense but Naruto cut him off. "Oh come one, It'll be fun! We can even get some dinner afterwards and maybe watch a movie together! Hey, you should spend the night and we can play video games!"

The thought of annihilating Naruto in video games all night **was** appealing. Yet another sigh escaped his lips before he gave his answer. "Fine. But I'm sleeping another 30 minutes before coming over."

"Ok that's cool, see you later! And HA! I told you they were the same thing! -click-"

"Damn…" Sasuke tossed his phone on his bed, rolled over, and went back to sleep.

Sasuke stepped up to Naruto's door and raised a hand to knock when the door flung open to reveal the blonde, a beaming smile plastered on his face and releasing a shout of "About time! Now get in here!"

He walked through the door, removed his shoes and followed his friend to the living room where a large rectangular box lying on the floor caught his attention. "Where are we putting this at?" questioned Sasuke.

"Huh? Oh yea right, ummmm." Naruto started to stare at the ceiling as if the location was written there. After glaring at the blonde for a few seconds, he cut off Naruto's pondering by snapping out the question "You don't know do you?"

"Of course I do teme!" A slightly tanned hand pointed to a corner in the room. "Right there by the window and couch! That's where it goes!" Naruto then proceeded to place his fists on his hips and smiled like the answer he just gave solved all of the world's problems. Sasuke figured Naruto was trying to act like he knew where the tree would go all along.

Sasuke pushed the box containing the tree closer to the corner and began opening it while Naruto decided to defend himself. "Yea I knew where it would go! I just kind of forgot…" Sasuke just shook his head.

"Hn, I was right."

Naruto crossed his arms and looked at his friend like he was crazy. "Uhhh, right about what?"

"Nothing dobe just put this up." He handed over the tree base and stem that the branches connect to and started to sort the individual branches into piles on the floor

"Hey Sassssuke! I put up your poleso why not put on a little Holiday show?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows trying to be suggestive.

Sasuke looked over at the blonde who had one hand on his hip and the other gripping the tree's makeshift trunk, grinning like he just made the cleverest joke. Feeling uncharacteristically playful, he decided to go along with it. "Oh but Naruto, I was saving that for your Christmas present." Blue eyes widened, leaving the whiskered face with a surprised expression. Sasuke smirked. "It was a joke."

Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "Duh, I knew tha-ah! Teme! You just threw a tree branch at me!"

"I was tired of you talking, and I thought you wanted this tree put together."

Naruto placed the thrown tree branch in its spot on the tree while muttering "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bastard."

The two had finished the first row of branches when the blonde announced he was getting a drink and asked if Sasuke wanted anything. He declined and continued placing the branches in their designated places.

Somehow, he didn't really know how it worked out this way or how he **let** it work out this way, but somehow he finished the entire tree himself while Naruto sat on the couch, after getting a drink, blabbing away.

Naruto stopped his rambling and looked from the finished tree to Sasuke. "Oh hey! You finished the tree! That was fast…..Why are you glaring at me?"

"Hn." He walked over to the couch and sat next to Naruto. "So why exactly was it so important that I help you with your tree this year?" he asked with a slightly irritated tone.

"It's my first tree!" Naruto replied excitedly as he twisted towards Sasuke and crossed his legs on the couch.

A black eyebrow rose. "You've never had a tree?"

Naruto lowered his gaze to look at the space of couch between him and his raven haired friend, and for some reason, wishing it wasn't there. "Well I mean, I've had those tiny trees that can just be thrown wherever, but this is my first time having a tree that actually has a presence in the room, something worth looking at. I've never really had a festive Christmas." Blue eyes looked up to meet black. "And since I think this is pretty special I wanted to share it with you because you're my best friend." Sasuke felt his cheeks ever so slightly heat up so he turned his head to the side.

"Well since it's supposed to be 'worth looking at', shouldn't we decorate it?" He glanced over at the blond.

"Oh crap!" Naruto jumped off the couch causing Sasuke to slightly jump at the sudden outburst. "Decorations!" A cerulean gaze met the carpet. "The tree cost so much that I won't be able to buy much." His teeth began to nibble at his bottom lip in concentration as he tried to calculate how much he could spend on ornaments.

Sasuke felt a twinge in his heart at the depressed look Naruto was directing at the floor. He looked over at the tree and got an idea. Standing up, he headed towards the door. "Hey dobe, I'll be right back." He could hear Naruto follow him to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sasuke put his shoes on and walked out the door, but before he closed it behind him, he turned back around. He gave a small smile, leaned in close to Naruto's ear and whispered "It's a secret." With that, he shut the door on the blushing blonde and went to acquire the surprise.

As he walked back to Naruto's, he still couldn't figure out what the hell possessed him to whisper in his ear. When he got to the door, it was once again opened before he could knock. He walked into the living room and placed the large box he was carrying onto the floor. "What is in there?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"Decorations." He then knelt down and began opening the taped up box. blonde hair was hanging in his line of vision as Naruto lent over his shoulder trying to peer inside.

"Wow! Where did you get all of these?"

Pale hands began pulling out various ornaments and placed them on the coffee table. "I brought them from my house. I won't use them because I haven't decorated for anything in about 3 years." Since there was never anyone to celebrate things with, Sasuke just decided to give up on holidays.

"Man, there sure is a lot in this box. Lights, bells, ribbon- ooo! Fake candy canes, that's cool!"

"You better help this time; I'm not doing this by myself again." He shot Naruto a glare, referring to himself putting the tree up alone.

"Of course!"

"Hey Sasuke, this snowflake is different from the rest." Midnight eyes fell on what the blonde was holding. Unlike the other plain white snowflakes with some glitter thrown on them, this one was larger and made with crystal like beads that seemed to glow from the different colored lights on the tree shining through. "This one is really pretty."

"I made that when I was younger."

"Really?" Naruto stared at it a little longer and then put it on the front of the tree so it would be easily seen, then began to put all of the other snowflakes back in the box. He looked up and saw Sasuke's questioning gaze. "I don't want any other snowflake on the tree but that one. You made it so it gets to stand out."

"Hn." Sasuke tried to busy himself with something else so he wouldn't think too much about it.

The two took a step back to admire the finished tree. Sasuke looked over to Naruto and noticed the over joyed expression he wore causing himself to done a softer expression as he turned back to the tree.

"Thanks for the decorations Sasuke."

"Whatever, I wasn't gonna use them." Sasuke mentally slapped himself because of how harsh that came out when his friend thanking him all sincere like.

"You wanna go get something to eat now?" Naruto asked, jerking a thumb towards the front door.

"Sure. What do you want?" He doesn't really know why he asked that because he already knew the answer

"RAMEN!" The blonde shouted while bounding towards the door, Sasuke following. They put on their shoes and left to go to Naruto's favorite ramen shop. Once there, Sasuke opened and held the door for the ball of energy that was practically skipping down an imaginary yellow brick road. After they were seated they had a person ask for their order.

"Hello, what can I get you?" She asked with a cheerful smile. Sasuke noticed she was particularly addressing Naruto, which is odd because normally he can't get girls to stop staring at him. Truthfully, he greatly disliked both. He didn't like the attention, and for reasons unknown to him, he didn't like Naruto getting ogled by others. OH NO! Sasuke mentally screamed. He didn't want to think it, but maybe he was jealous.

"Miso Ramen!" The blonde answered

"Oh that's my favorite!" she exclaimed too enthusiastically if you asked Sasuke. "Oh yea, and what do you want?" She asked Sasuke, as if she forgot he was there.

Sasuke glared at her. "I'll just have the same."

"Ok, I'll be back with your orders!" she turned on her heel and walked away.

"She must be new, I haven't seen her before, but I like her, she's nice!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "Hn."

"What? You didn't think she was nice?"

Sasuke just gave another "Hn," and rested his chin on his fist

A few moments later their food came. "I hope it didn't take too long, I didn't want you waiting." She winked at Naruto and Sasuke glared again. Naruto just grinned and began stuffing his mouth full of ramen.

Later the girl came back, rested against the table with her back turned towards Sasuke. "How is everything? Looks good from where I'm standing." Sasuke tried to hold back a laugh and almost choked on his food. The girl ignored him and waited for Naruto to reply. When he didn't, she blew out a breath of air in disappointment and walked away angrily, mumbling to herself.

After their meal, they headed back to Naruto's. Unlike going to the restaurant, leaving it wasn't filled with Naruto's pointless rambling. He instead slipped into a rare serious mode and asked Sasuke a question. "Where you jealous or something?"

Sasuke stopped walking and looked at the blonde. "huh?"

"You kept glaring at that girl because she was paying so much attention to me right?" This shocked Sasuke because he thought Naruto was completely oblivious; maybe he isn't that slow. "You can't have every girl like you; I'm just as hot as you so it's not that surprising that she liked me better." Sasuke immediately took back his previous thought. Wait….does that mean Naruto thinks I'm hot…the raven haired teen thought. He immediately stopped that line of thinking.

"That's not really why."

"It isn't. Then why?"

Sasuke wondered what he should say, but decided on part of the truth. "She was unbearably annoying." He then began walking again.

The walk back was pretty silent. When they got back and were seated on the couch, Naruto broke the silence by asking, "You wanna watch a movie?"

"Whatever's on TV is fine."

Naruto flipped on the TV and found a show he deemed watchable. After a few seconds, Sasuke realized what they were watching. "We are not watching this."

"Why not?" Naruto wined

"It's stupid."

"My house, my television, so we watch what I want and I say we are watching Will & Grace! I bet you never even watched it before!"

Sasuke slouched in his seat. He has too watched it, and he found it slightly entertaining, but he really didn't want to watch Will and Jack flaunt their relationships with men when he just had those confusing thoughts at dinner. He was trying to not think about them.

The more the show went on, the more Sasuke's thoughts strayed to the blonde next to him, and by the end of the episode he decided he didn't like others ogling Naruto because he only wanted himself gazing at him. And that he might have a crush on his best friend. But that's only a might.

Episodes later, apparently it was a random marathon, Sasuke and Naruto were tiredly slumped together, shoulders pushed together.

"Soooo, I'm going to bed."

"Hn." Sasuke grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"You can use my bed, I'm going to sleep on the couch."

Sasuke got up and started walking towards the blue eyed boy's room but stopped before reaching the doorway. "Wait. Why?"

He went back to find Naruto turning the couch to face the lit tree. "You want to sleep on the couch so you can be by the tree." It was more of a statement then a question.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and gave a small laugh.

Sasuke just shrugged. "Got anything I can sleep in?"

"Oh! Of course!" The blonde jogged to his room and came back with a pair of blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt. "Here." Sasuke took the clothes and headed to the bathroom as Naruto went to his room to change.

Leaving the bathroom, he went back into the now dark living room, only being lighted by the tree, and sat next to Naruto, who was only wearing orange bottoms. He snatched half of the blanket the blonde brought. Black eyes daring him to say something.

They curled up next to each other, similar to before with their shoulders pressed together, and admired the tree. Naruto was the one to disrupt the silence. "Today was fun, thanks." Sasuke sighed and stared at the snowflake he had made years ago. As if the snowflake was urging him to express his feelings, he decided to tell Naruto about his earlier thoughts.

"Naruto? When you asked if I was jealous earlier, well, I was,"

Naruto looked at him curiously.

"I was jealous because she kept paying attention to you and I'm pretty sure I like you."

Naruto slowly nodded his head, absorbing the out of nowhere confession. After a little while, Naruto still hadn't given any form of a reply, Sasuke muttered a "Forget about it," and went back to staring at the tree.

"No, wait. I'm just trying to decide how I feel about you." He thought back to all the times he smiled and had fun when they were together, all the times he may have stared too long or was too desperate for them to hang out. He recalled always having an extra bounce in his step when around the other and there was the fact that his heart seemed to beat faster when they got close.

"And?" Sasuke asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"And…I think I might like you too…" Naruto looked down at his fidgeting hands.

Sasuke placed his hand onto Naruto's tanner ones to still them. Grabbing one, he slowly brought it to his lips, softly brushing them across the knuckles. Blue eyes followed every movement with their gaze.

Sucking in a breath of air, Naruto let pale lips kiss his palm and glide over to his wrist, where they slightly sucked the delicate skin.

Sasuke's free hand came up to rest at the back of the blonde's neck; letting the tanned hand fall from its grasp, the now free hand gently rested on a whiskered cheek then guided them into their first kiss together. Both their eyes were closed, focused on the feeling of their lips together.

Naruto pulled away, his lips still tingling, "Ok, so it's not a 'I think I might like you,' it's a yeah, I definitely like you."

Sasuke gave a low chuckle and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders to push him down on the couch. After settling in between orange clad legs, he traced the tanned jaw before him with the tip of his finger, ghosting over lips and down Naruto's neck, dragging his palm over a bare chest and toned stomach, then resting on a smooth hip. Naruto silently thanked himself for not wearing a shirt, loving the feel of bare skin coming in contact with one another.

Running his fingers through Sasuke's dark hair, he leaned up and sealed their lips in a second kiss. They awkwardly moved their mouths together, having no previous experience.

While both of their hearts were beating swiftly, Sasuke broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together. His eyes flickered over Naruto's face, noticing half closed eyes, a blush that was barely visible in the near dark room, and white teeth biting on his lower lip. Sasuke licked the abused lip, causing Naruto to release it, and grabbed it between his teeth, lightly tugging before kissing the blonde, hesitantly sliding his tongue in to the warm mouth.

Naruto, welcoming the strangely enjoyable intrusion, tried to shift his body to get more comfortable but accidentally pressed his groin against Sasuke's, making a gasp flow through their joined mouths. Squeezing his blue eyes shut at the jolt of pleasure, he removed his lips from the kiss wanting to indulge in that feeling again.

As if reading his thoughts, Sasuke repeated Naruto's previous action but with more grace and pressure, slowly grinding into the tan body. Small moans escaped parted lips. The sensation gave the blonde encouragement to kiss and nip at Sasuke's pale neck, sliding hands down to play with the edge of his white shirt.

Sasuke stood up onto his knees and removed his shirt, tossing it aside. He sensed Naruto's crystal blue eyes focus on his torso and lowered himself to hover over his admirer. Locking eyes, he went to lean in for another kiss but Naruto placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"I think for my Christmas present, you should strip for me."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"When you took off your shirt it reminded me of that joke earlier….so are you gonna do it for my present?"

He let out a defeated sigh, just like when he answered the phone earlier that day. "Fine, I guess I can." Sasuke once again lent in for a kiss and was once more stopped.

"Seriously!" Naruto beamed.

Sasuke smirked, whispered for his blonde to be quite and finally got that third kiss. As Naruto melted into the kiss he couldn't help but wish Christmas was waaaay closer.

So as they thoroughly enjoyed one another's company, they both gave thanks to The Phone Call.

* * *

I hope this fic was at least semi enjoyable;p even though I feel like I jumped around too much…I couldn't get it to flow right. Please don't flame me:*( I don't want to have to use them to roast your body=p


	2. The Gift

Ok so here is chapter two. (It is set about 3 or 4 years after the first chapter) There wasn't going to be a second chapter but a couple people kind of wanted one and I got this idea while listening to music (and the ones in this fic are the ones I was listening to. The titles and artist will be listed in order at the end) Oh and since I forgot this on chapter one, I will put it here.

**Disclaimer:** Has Naruto and Sasuke confessed their undying love for one another on the show?

Has Shikamaru let down his hair in the show and proved, contrary to belief, that yes he can get even hotter?

Does Gaara have a boyfriend who is almost as sexy as him (almost because its impossible for him to find a guy sexier) in the show?

If you answered no to any of these then I do not own the show Naurto :*( Or any show/movie or music mentioned in this fic.

* * *

The Phone Call (cont.)

_Naruto and Sasuke were seated at a table in an extravagant restaurant, deserted of anyone but them. The lights were dimmed to enhance the beauty of the dispersed candles. Rose petals scattered the pure white table cloth and sparkling blue eyes fixated on hauntingly alluring black eyes._

"_Sasuke," Naruto purred. In return a blush graced his boyfriend's face and he couldn't help but think how delectable it made him look._

"_Sasuke, I love you." He then stood up and walked the short distance to Sasuke's side of the table, waiting anxiously for Sasuke's silky reply to grace his ears. _

"_I love you too Naruto."_

_He smiled at the response and pushed a lock of raven hair behind a pale ear, leaning in to whisper "Dance with me." His soft lips so close that they brushed against Sasuke's cheek as he spoke. All the pale man could do was nod as his hand was grasped and he was swept away to the center of the restaurant._

_Naruto slid his unoccupied hand around the others waist and waited for his date to place theirs on his shoulder. Flowing key strokes of a piano floated through the air, their dancing bodies gliding around the room while cloaked in the fluid melody._

_In the blink of an eye, the room became larger, packed with bodies, and colorful lights flashing erratically. The beginning beats of "Down the Rabbit Hole" by Adam Lambert blared through the speakers, filling the club with an energetic feel. Naruto noticed their clothes were now changed from their formal attire to flashy garments that he must admit, looked very attractive on them._

_He and Sasuke immediately fell into sync with the rest of the dancing people, the singers arousing voice started to resonate in the room, the first few lines of the song spilling out._

_-"Break out all the mechanical_

_Step right up to the freaky intangible_

_Hands uncuffed, take the leash off this animal"-_

_Wrapped around each other, they swayed to the music. Enveloped in the presence of one another, relishing the feel of the heated contact…_

"Naruto!" Sasuke called from the door way. Seeing no reply he walked over to the sleeping blonde.

"Dobe!" he called again, this time shaking Naruto's shoulder. Again, no reply.

"DOBE! Get your sorry ass up!" he yelled, punching the sleeping form in the shoulder.

Naruto quickly sat up in the bed, rubbing his shoulder.

"What the hell was that for teme?"

"It's after 1 and you were still sleeping." All Anger left Naruto and disbelief washed over his features.

"Seriously?" He looked at the clock next to the bed seeing that he was in fact serious.

"Yeah, now get up and get dressed." Sasuke turned to walk out of the room but stopped at Naruto's outburst.

"ooo wait! You wanna hear about my dream?" Sasuke contemplated for a moment but soon gave in because of the all too eager look on the blonde's face.

"Alright, what was it about?" He then sat on the edge of their bed.

"Ok so we were in this really fancy restaurant with candles, music, and everything and I was all cool and manly when I said 'Sasuke, I love you," then you were blushing while saying it back, by the way blushing is a very cute look for you." Naruto winked and Sasuke just rolled his eyes letting his lover continue.

"Then I swept you off your feet into this awesome dance to some piano music and after we romantically danced for a while the scene switched to this club where I showed off my tremendous dance skills! It was a really enjoyable dream!" He finished while smiling brightly.

Sasuke scooted a little closer on the bed and reached around the grinning man. "Quite an imagination there, seeing as I would be the one sweeping you off of your feet."

Naruto pouted, "Don't ruin my dream…" Sasuke smirked and grabbed the pillow his hand was on. "Hey, what are you doing with- ahhh! You love throwing things at me, don't you?" Sasuke didn't reply, instead, he kissed the top of the messy blonde hair and walked out of the room with a grin.

A little later, Naruto entered the kitchen, yawning and scratching the back of his head. He noticed Sasuke washing dishes so he snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around the slender waist, his chin propped on a comfortable shoulder.

"You remind me of a wife."

Sasuke looked at the smiling face that was next to his. "Tch, one that can completely dominate you in bed."

The blonde's joking smile turned predatory. "Wanna bet?"

"Love to, but we can save that for after the party."

"Oh yea! Sakura's! What time does it start?"

"6 but we have to be there at about 5."

Naruto gave Sasuke a questioning look.

"Something about moving things around and me helping with cooking some food."

"Speaking of food, what's there to eat?"

"There's ramen in the cabinet."

"Yes!" Naruto released his hold on Sasuke, bounced his was to the cupboard, and happily made his favorite food.

Everyone had already arrived at Sakura's and separated into their individual groups when Sasuke realized he made a mistake. He was seated on the couch in between Gaara and Neji who thought they were subtly glancing at each other when really they were just gawking at each other, making Sasuke annoyed by being in the middle of it.

He spotted Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji walking into the room from outside and he immediately went to join their company. When he reached them Kiba and Choji tried to stifle a laugh as they saw where Sasuke came from. Naruto asked, "Neji and Gaara doing that weird staring thing again?"

Sasuke nodded his head while Shikamaru mumbled "troublesome."

Temari then called the lazy man over, causing him to sigh before walking over, responding to her with a drawn out "yes dear?" and Kiba and Choji decided to go dive into the food, leaving the pair by themselves.

Sasuke smirked before letting his eyes roam over the blonde's form. Naruto noticed and immediately grinned. "Like what you see?"

Sasuke grabbed him by the belt loops on his jeans and pulled him closer.

"Hmmm, I'm taking that as a yes." He then leant up and pecked his boyfriend on the lips. "You wanna go make out somewhere?" Sasuke's eyes shimmered with mischief as he answered by pulled the blonde away to a more hidden location.

As they walked through their door, Naruto was exclaiming "it was hilarious how as the night went on, Gaara and Neji kept getting closer and closer until they were practically on each other's lap!"

"Finally they got together. It was taking forever," Sasuke sighed out as they both dropped onto the couch. Naruto threw his hand out to grasp the remote and turned on the TV searching for a Christmas movie.

"Not again dobe," groaned Sasuke.

The blonde glared at him. "Hey! I really like The Ultimate Gift! And it only comes on during the Christmas holiday."

That familiar defeated sigh passed through Sasuke's lips. "Ok, ok, whatever you want."

The blonde beamed and curled up to the paler body so that he may watch his movie in comfort.

Once his movie was over, Naruto noticed it was midnight. "Hey Sasuke, it's Christmas!"

He glanced over at the clock, "oh yea I guess it is…Where are you going?"

Naruto got off the couch and went into their room, coming back out with his mp3 player and speakers. Onyx eyes zeroed in on the music player and realization hit him.

"It's time for my Christmas present Sasukeee!" Naruto sang. Seeing Sasuke's displeasure he added "you do it every year, you should be used to it by now."

"Yea, I **should** be, doesn't mean I am. But alright find a song."

Naruto turned off the TV and sat up his mp3 player. After scrolling through his songs for a moment, he found one and looked up at Sasuke, snickering. "What about this?" He fast-forwards the song to the chorus and then let it play.

-"She wraps those hands around that pole

She licks those lips and off we go

She takes it off nice and slow

Because that's porn star dancing"-

"Hell. No."

"Alright alright, I wasn't really taking that one seriously anyways." He then went back to looking while Sasuke waited on the couch.

"oooo I like this one!" He skipped to about a minute into the song.

-"Oh, the way you touch

The way you touch me

Makes me feel alive

Oh, the way you melt me

The way we melt together

Melt into my eyes"-

"I like the song but I'm not feeling it for your gift."

The blonde deflated a little but went back to looking. He instantly found another

-"You're so hypnotizing

Could you be the devil

Could you be an angel

Your touch magnetizing

Feels like I am floating

Leaves my body glowing"-

"I am **not** doing this to a Katy Perry song."

Naruto busted out laughing at the repulsed look on Sasuke's face. "I can't believe you even know who this is!"

While the blonde continued his laughter Sasuke got up and took over trying to find a song. He found one he often listened to and played it. Slightly bobbing his head to the beginning beat to try and get a feel for it. Deciding this was the song he would use he made Naruto go sit on the couch.

After sitting in the middle of the sofa, he watched as Sasuke started to get lost in the music, and focused in on the clothes he wore, dark jeans with a studded belt, a red long sleeved shirt under a separate black t-shirt. He was cut off from his admiring when the lyrics hit him.

-"You let me violate you

You let me desecrate you"-

Blue eyes became entranced by pale lips mouthing the words.

-"You let me penetrate you

You let me complicate you"-

Sasuke leaned his head back and gripped his shirt, going along with the lyrics. Bringing his head back up, he locked eyes with Naruto, slowly pulling his black t off.

-"Help me. I broke apart my insides

Help me. I've got no soul to sell"-

Tossing the shirt aside, he reached his hand out as though he was grabbing the blonde and rolled his body to the beat. Pushing his palms flat against his body, he moved them down to the edge of his shirt, all the while swaying is hips.

-"Help me. The only thing that works for me.

Help me get away from myself"-

Pale hands slid under the red shirt, lifting the hem up and sliding it over his head. His graceful fingers undid the belt, sliding it from the belt loops in one fluid motion and dropping it to the floor. Tracing the inside of his waist band, he licked his bottom lip while keeping his gaze on Naruto. The button was flicked open and the zipper slowly pulled down, the jeans now barely resting on his hips. He began walking towards the coffee table in front of blonde before leaping onto it.

-"I wanna fuck you like an animal

I wanna feel you from the inside

I wanna fuck you like an animal

My whole existence is flawed

You get me closer to God"-

Sasuke ran his hands through his hair and once again began swaying his hips to the music. He stepped on to the couch and lowered himself to where he was straddling Naruto. He lightly brushed their lips together before sliding his body down the fully clothed one until he was crouched on the floor. He stood up and let tanned hands pull off the remaining clothes. Those same hands took hold of his hips and brought him back to his straddling position.

Naruto pressed their lips together and moved them in a slow rhythmic motion. Sasuke's tongue pushed into the blonde's mouth, swiftly dominating the kiss. Roaming hands snaked under the blue eyed boy's shirt, tracing abs, gliding over sides, and brushing over nipples causing a small moan to escape the blonde, breaking the kiss.

A shirt was discarded over the back of the couch and Sasuke kissed down the exposed tan chest, then swirling his tongue around Naruto's bellybutton before delving in. After unfastening the jeans and slipping them off. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question. "I figured underwear would just get in the way," Naruto breathed out, making Sasuke chuckle.

Caressing sun kissed thighs and spreading the boy's knees apart, he licked the underneath of the blonde's length and ran his tongue over the tip. Naruto's breath hitched and he threaded his hand in the obsidian locks below him. Sasuke, kissing back down, sucked on his lovers sack and ventured farther to his opening. While lapping at the hole he could hear Naruto's pleasured whimpers, urging him to apply more pressure with his tongue.

After trailing up his shaft once more, he then continued to kiss up to a nipple, softly pulling with his teeth and lavishing it with a warm tongue. Still gripping Sasuke's soft hair, he pulled him up into a lust filled kiss with licks and nips running together in a seemingly endless dance.

The raven ended the kiss but not before giving Naruto's lips a slow lick. Sasuke maneuvered the tan body so he was lying down and then followed suit, falling in between spread thighs, making their erections touch. Naruto bit his lip, trying to suppress a moan from the mixed sensation of skin on skin contact and the provocative growl Sasuke let out.

The pale man moved to trace his ball of sunshine's lips with smooth fingertips but they were instead sucked into the moist cavern. Sasuke sucked on the exposed neck until his digits were thoroughly ravished in a way that had him painfully hard. Now extensively coated, they drifted down to the blond boy's entrance.

He inserted one and a small gasp could be heard. A second one entered and he could feel hands grip his hair. Once the third was in, two pairs of lips eagerly smacked together. Naruto bucked his hips in a sign of impatience, Sasuke in turn smirked. After sliding his fingers out, he pushed into his lover causing them to moan in unison. Their bodies molded together, hips moved in perfect sync. Naruto's hands clutched the pale back and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist.

What started out as careful slow strokes evolved into short, fast thrust and the heat began building, every touch was sending bolts of electricity through their nerves. Sasuke, having long ago found Naruto's prostate, repeatedly hit it causing the tan back to arch nearly constantly. Mouths sealed together feverishly, tongues swirling together, stifling the cries of passion from their release.

Sasuke slipped out of Naruto and laid himself on top of him, their hearts were still beating heavily as the couple caught their breaths. Shifting more comfortably on the couch so that neither was crushing one another, they nestled together. Sasuke's back was pushed against the sofa's back with his arms wrapped around Naruto's golden body, blonde spikes brushing his neck.

"I swear this gift gets better every year." Naruto commented.

"Hn. So what do I get for winning the bet?"

"What bet?"

"Well, in the kitchen earlier today, after I said I can completely dominate you in bed, you said wanna bet, and then I replied save that for after the party. This was after the party" The raven joked.

Naruto pouted and muttered "doesn't count."

Sasuke just laughed until he realized the music was still playing and he heard…..

-" Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial"-

"God Dammit Katy Perry!"

* * *

Ok I have nothing against Katy Perry. I love her! I just wanted to make Sasuke hate her ;p

But ok, so that was my first lemon. This fic also seemed very choppy to me….just like the open sea in the middle of a storm! Arg! (sorry, pirate moment)

I had writers block after writers block when writing this chap so bear with me =^.^=

now the song list:

Adam Lambert-Down the Rabbit Hole

My Darkest Days-Porn Star Dancing

Hellyeah-Star

Katy Perry-E.T.

Nine Inch Nails-Closer

Katy Perry's E.T. was also the song at the end


End file.
